There are 6-8 graduate students at any one time using the NCMI s facilities to pursue their Ph.D. thesis work. We have been quite generous with our resource to let these students work freely, and with our own time for informal teaching interactions. The senior scientists in the Center have held special tutorials to help train the junior scientists to understand not only the operations of the instruments but also the physical principles. A number of publications reported here involve the graduate students' efforts, justifying this expenditure of time and effort.